


The New Phone Number

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Grieving, Just trying to cope, Multi, Texting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: it was sad to read.Ever since getting a new phone number there had been text messaged from people that seemed to have lost their friend, their brother and their son.Instead of blocking the numbers the new owner just lets the texts keep on rolling in and even manged to piece together their names.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

As the new phone number owner got out of a later meeting they noticd they had some new messages.


End file.
